Birthday Suprise and Memories
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One-Shot fic. It's Crash's birthday! But, Fake Crash wants to be part of it since he has his eye on Crystal who helps plan the party for Crash. Crunch and Crash's jealously fight almost ruins the party, but thankfully Aku Aku stopped them. But it also reminds him of his early past...


***Birthday Surprise and Memories***

* * *

At the house, Coco is on her laptop researching while Crunch is resting on the chair after working out and Crystal is making lunch in the kitchen for the bandicoots. It's a peaceful day. No danger from Cortex since the day Crash and Crunch rescued Crystal from him and then Aku Aku appeared to save them in time. Crystal smiled at the memory when the male bandicoots saved her without trying to kill each other over her. Then, Aku Aku appears in the living room.

"Children, we need to talk." He said. Everyone stopped what they are doing. They came in front of the ancient mask. "Coco, where is Crash?"

"He's napping as usual. Why?" Coco replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't you know what tomorrow is? It's Crash's day of birth as a mutant bandicoot." Aku Aku said. Coco and Crunch let out a gasp, but Crystal remained silent.

"Crash's birthday is tomorrow? Oh, how could I forget about that?" Coco said, holding her head. "I should be the one who knows about it! Now I feel bad..."

"Don't be, my child. We have time to prepare for tomorrow." Aku Aku said, smiling gently at the female bandicoot. He turned to Crystal. "Crystal, since you are good at cooking meals, could you make a cake for Crash's day for tomorrow?"

"Of course." Crystal said. "I could go to town to find something. What kind of cake does Crash like?"

"Just surprise him." Coco said with a smile. "He loves surprises. I remember one time when I got him that motorcycle a few years ago, and he was over the moon!"

"Knowing him, he loves Wumpa Fruits." Crunch spoke. "And it's still hard to believe that he can ride a motorcycle. Thought he can only ride go karts." Crystal giggled.

"We better get things ready for tomorrow!" Coco said. "Crunch, make sure Crash doesn't get to anything that involves his birthday. Crystal and I will go to town to get a recipe for cake and maybe find Crash a gift."

"Sounds good." Crystal said. The two female bandicoots left the house. Crunch and Aku Aku heard a yawn behind them and see Crash coming in the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Crash. How is your nap?" Aku Aku asked. Crash smiled at him, telling him it's good. He looked around for Coco and Crystal.

"Uh, the girls are out. But, they'll be back, little brother." Crunch said. "Hey, since you are rested, let's work out together. You need to be strong everyday." Crash shrugged and followed Crunch down the basement.

* * *

"So, he can ride a motorcycle? I'd like to have a ride sometime." Crystal asked as she and Coco are in the store to look through the cook books.

"You can ask him anytime. I'm sure he'd love to take you out for a ride." Coco said. "Don't worry, it's safe. I rode with him before." Crystal picked out the cake book and look through many recipes of making different kinds of cake.

"Wow. This book has every cake. Let's take this one. We have ingredients for some of them." Crystal told Coco. As they are coming up to the counter to pay for the book, there is a bandicoot watching them from the window outside. It is none other than Fake Crash. His gray/green eyes spotted Crystal who paid for the book with a smile on her face. He smiled with his huge teeth showing, but hides when the girls come out of the store.

"Say Coco, I think Crash deserves a nice gift from me after everything he has done for me." Crystal said.

"Okay, sure. I'm gonna get more Wumpa Fruits for him. I know how to make Wumpa Shakes! We can enjoy it with him." Coco said. "Let's meet back here." The two separated. Fake Crash pops out of hiding and silently follows Crystal down the path. Crystal looked through the display window and found a keychain with a starfish and a gem attached to it. A name by the keychain says _"Good Luck Charm"._

"Hmm. This brings good luck, huh? Crash would like this." Crystal walked inside the store to get the keychain. Fake Crash looked over to the pot with sunflowers and smiled. He tugged the flowers out of the pot and waited for Crystal to come out. After a few minute, Crystal come out of the store and spotted Fake Crash handing her sunflowers he stole from the pot. "Oh! Crash!" Crystal gasped, hiding the bags behind her back. "You gave me a fright. What're you doing here?" But, Fake Crash just smiled goofily at her, chuckling in a goofy way. Crystal tilted her head in confusion. "Crash, you look...odd." Crystal said, noticing his large eyebrows and large teeth showing.

"Hey, Crystal! I got the-" Coco's voice stopped when she notices Fake Crash turning back to her. "Oh...Fake Crash. Seems like you met Crystal."

"Huh? This isn't Crash?" Crystal asked.

"No. A clone of Crash created by Cortex. He's supposed to be evil, but...turns out that Fake Crash is...friendly." Coco said. Fake Crash hands Crystal the sunflowers and scratches his right ear. Crystal gave the fake bandicoot a small grin.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Fake Crash." She said, trying to be polite. "Thank you for the...sunflowers." Fake Crash chuckled bashfully.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but...we have to get going." Coco said, pulling Crystal away. "Tomorrow's Crash's birthday and we have a lot to do. We'll see you around." The girls walked away in a hurry. Fake Crash only has his eyes on Crystal. He let out a loving sigh. Coco senses that he is in love with Crystal. Now, three bandicoots want Crystal.

* * *

It's nighttime and every bandicoot in the house is asleep, except for Crystal. She is sitting on her bed while Coco is sleeping in her own bed. The lamp is on by her bedside and Crystal is writing her journal. But, she stopped writing when she hears a knock on the door from the living room. She got up and went out of the bedroom and look at the door, waiting for another knock. She waited. And waited. Nothing. Crystal opened the door and see nothing in sight, but she spotted something on the mat. A box of chocolates. She picked it up and see a name of hers that spelled wrong.

"Hmm. Who send me this?" She wondered. But she found a name. Fake Crash. Of course, it's spelled wrong. He places a box of chocolates on the doorstep. How sweet. Crystal closed the door and place the box on the table and went back to bed.

"Crystal, you okay?" Coco asked, looking over with her lamp on.

"Fine. Thought I heard something outside, but it was nothing." Crystal lied. She got under the covers and closed her eyes. "Back to sleep. We have a big day for Crash." She said. Coco shrugged and turned off her lamp and went back to sleep.  
Outside the house, Fake Crash let out a giggle and ran off to the jungle. He's been watching Crystal getting the gift.

* * *

Crash woke up in the morning. He let out a yawn and he picked up a smell of food. He sniffed the air and let out his tongue. Someone made pancakes. He got his jeans and shoes on and gloves. He rushed out of his room and see the table filled with a plate of pancakes, sliced Wumpa Fruits, and bacon. But, there's no one around the room. Crash scratched his head, wondering where everyone is. As he took a step forward to the table, he hears voices behind him.

"Surprise!" Crash turned around and see Coco, Crunch, Crystal, and Aku Aku standing there. Crystal is holding a cake with a candle.

"Happy Birthday, Crash!" Coco said.

"Have a good one, bro!" Crunch said. Crash beamed a smile at them. He sure is surprised. Everyone remembered his birthday, and it's Crystal's first time celebrating his birthday. Crystal went up to him with cake in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Crash. We are going to have so much fun today." She said. She lights the candle and place the cake on the table. "Now, make a wish." Crash blew out the candle and everyone clapped. Aku Aku smiled at the sight of Crash's happiness.

"Now, let's have breakfast and enjoy the day of Crash's birthday!" Coco said. The bandicoots are at the table, filling their plates with pancakes. Crash sat next to Crunch who patted his back. Crystal and Coco sat next to each other, eating their meal. Aku Aku watches them devour their food. Crystal looks up from her plate to face Crash.

"Hope you like the cake I made for you, Crash." She said. "We'll have some later for dessert." Crash smiled at her and continue eating his food.

"I'm sure he will love it." Coco said. "We love your cooking. I have to admit that you're better at making meals than I am."

"Oh come, you're good at cooking too." Crystal told her.

"Yeah. You two are great at cooking." Crunch said with a grin. "No competition."

"That is right, Crunch. Doesn't matter who is the best at something." Aku Aku said. Coco smiled in thanks at everyone and return to breakfast. Outside the window, Fake Crash is watching the Bandicoot Family devouring their food. He spots Crystal who is talking to Crunch and Aku Aku with a smile. Fake Crash sighed at the sight of her.

* * *

After breakfast, the bandicoots are outside the house to enjoy the day. Crystal gave Crash her gift. Crash holds a keychain in awe. He attached it to his jeans and hugged Crystal in thanks.

"Aww, I'm glad you liked it." Crystal said. She pulled away to face him. "Coco told me that you have a motorcycle. Maybe sometime we could go on a ride." Crash gave her a thumbs up. He would like to. Then, Crunch came back outside, with a box of chocolates in his hands with a suspicious look on his face.

"Hey! Crash, did you give Crystal the chocolates? This ain't her birthday you know!" He said. Crash shook his head at him. "Well, someone did!" Crunch opened the box see chocolates inside. "Huh? Crystal, you didn't eat any of this?"

"I don't want to spoil dinner." Crystal told him. "Listen, last night I heard a knock on the door and...I found this box. It's from Fake Crash." Crunch and Crash gasped. They never thought that the fake bandicoot could do such a thing to a female. Crunch crushes the box and the chocolates fall on the sand with a jealous look while Crash made a scowl look. Crystal sighed at them. "I met him in town yesterday with Coco, and he is harmless. I thought it was Crash at first, but Coco told me a little bit about him."

"That dumb bandicoot can't have you!" Crunch growled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Look, just don't ruin this perfect day. It's Crash's birthday." Crystal, touching Crunch's metal arm. The burgundy bandicoot let out a sigh and nodded. Crash half smiled at Crystal. "Good. Now, let's go back to Polar and Pura. They are waiting for us to join them again." She said. As she walked away, Crunch growled. Crash brought his ears back in jealously. Now there is another bandicoot in love with their dream girl.

"Where do you think your fake twin is, brother?" Crunch asked. Crash shrugged. Fake Crash could be anywhere. But, he hears bushes. He turned to see them move and hear a sound. Crash pointed at the moving bush to show Crunch. They went over to the bush and see Fake Crash popping out with a goofy grin on his face, but quickly frowned when he sees Crash and Crunch frowning at him. Fake Crash lets out a nervous chuckle. "So, you like Crystal, huh? Well, you can't have her!" Crunch told the bandicoot. "She only belongs to a strongest bandicoot!" Crash growled and nudged his side. "Ow! What was that for?" Crunch asked, giving Crash a look. Crash gestures Crystal, and to himself. "Oh? Here we go again! You think Crystal likes you better because you're sweeter! You think I'm not sweet?!" Crunch asked. Fake Crash stared at them in silent, scratching his head. Now, Crash and Crunch started to argue over Crystal by trying to push each other. Fake Crash joined the fight.  
Three bandicoot fight each other on the beach, grunting and growling at each other. Crash starts to bite Crunch's ear, making him cry out. Fake Crash is biting his own arm. Crunch threw Crash off of him and wrestle him down.

"Gah!" Crash cried out, hitting the ground. Crunch is pulling one of Crash's arms to pin it on his back. Crash growled at him, hitting the ground with his free hand. Fake Crash jumped on Crunch's back, trying to pull back his head.

"Hey, get off me, you hairball!" Crunch yelled, rolling around with Fake Crash. Crash was free from his brother, but he went back to fighting him.

"What is going on here?!" A voice yelled. Three bandicoots stopped fighting and see Coco standing there with her hands on her hips. "What're you three doing?! Fighting on the beach?! And Fake Crash, what are you doing here?!"

"He tried to steal my girl!" Crunch blurted out. Crash growled and punch him in the face. "Ow! Hey!"

"Stop it!" Coco yelled. Aku Aku appears after hearing Coco yelling and his eyes turn fury. Crunch, Crash, and Fake Crash let go of each other, staring up at the angry mask.

"Crash, Crunch, inside the house! Now!" Aku Aku said.

"But we haven't done nothing!" Crunch protested.

"Go!" Aku Aku yelled. Crash winced at the sound of the mask's voice and rushed inside the house. Crunch scoffed and walk inside. Fake Crash remained at his spot.

"You should head home." Coco said. "Don't bother us for a while." Fake Crash shrugged and walked away. Aku Aku shook his head.

"Least Fake Crash is easier. But Crash and Crunch are the ones who need to put their jealously aside." He said. Coco nodded.

"Good thing Crystal didn't see this. She is playing with Polar and Pura." She said. "You go talk to the boys. I'll be with Crystal to keep her busy. We don't want Crash's birthday to be ruined." Aku Aku watches the female young bandicoot walk away to get to Crystal and the pets and floats inside the door and uses magic to close the door.  
Crash and Crunch sat on the couch, facing away from each other, arms crossed. Aku Aku faces them with a look. Two bandicoots look up at him in silent. Crash's ears went back and Aku Aku scowls at him and Crunch.

"This jealously needs to stop. Crash, this is your day to celebrate your birth! Not to fight your brother because of Crystal. And as for you, Crunch. Do not call Crystal yours! She belongs to no one but us! She is family and team member!" Aku Aku scolded. "Both of you please get along well." Crash turned to Crunch who look back at him. Crunch let out a sigh, patting Crash's head.

"He's right. We shouldn't try to win Crystal's heart. Sorry that I said she is mine." He said. "She likes both of us and...she only sees us as brothers or very close friends." Crash smiled at him, accepting the apology. He gave his big brother a hug. Aku Aku smiled a little at them. Crunch stares at Crash who pulled away from the hug. "Hey, why don't you give Crystal a ride? Heard that she would like one someday." Crunch suggested. Crash shrugged and went out of the house to find Crystal. Aku Aku came over to Crunch.

"Good for you, Crunch. Thank you for understanding, and Crash is more forgiving." He said.

"Yeah. Feelings for a same girl is not pretty, but...I'm sure it'll pass." Crunch said. Aku Aku watched the bandicoot leave the house. The ancient mask made a small frown and disappeared from the house.

* * *

Two bandicoots ride on the motorcycle, driving through the streets of the desert. They use the portal to drive Crash's motorcycle in the desert where he has to race Cortex's assistants for a Power Crystal. Crystal held onto Crash's shoulders, looking at the view of the desert, her hair flowing behind her. Crash turned on the radio for him and Crystal. A song plays.

 _I thought that dreams belonged to other men,_  
 _Cause each time I got close,_  
 _They'd fall apart again._  
 _I feared my heart would beat in secrecy,_  
 _I faced the nights alone,_  
 _Oh, how could I have known,_  
 _That all my life I only needed you._  
 _Whoa-oh._  
 _Almost paradise._  
 _We're knocking on Heaven's door._  
 _Almost paradise._  
 _How could we ask for more?_  
 _I swear that I can see forever in your eyes._  
 _Paradise._  
 _Yeah, it's paradise._

Crystal smiled at the lyrics of the song she hears for the first time. She rests her head on Crash's back, which makes him smile at the feeling. He found a spot to see the view of the valley. He pulled over to the dirt, leaving the radio on. He and Crystal walked over to the edge and see the view of the desert valley. They see a river, and few trees around.

"Wow. This is a nice view." Crystal said. Crash nodded at her in agreement.

 _It seems like perfect love's so hard to find,_  
 _I'd almost given up,_  
 _You must've read my mind._  
 _And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day,_  
 _They're finally comin' true,_  
 _You know I'll share them all with you._  
 _Cause now we hold the future in our hands._  
 _Whoa-oh._  
 _Almost paradise._  
 _We're knocking on Heaven's door._  
 _Almost paradise._  
 _How could we ask for more?_  
 _I swear that I can see forever in your eyes,_  
 _Paradise._  
 _It's paradise._

Crystal came over to Crash and give him a kiss on the cheek. Crash froze at the action, moving his green eyes over to Crystal who smiled at him. He felt his cheeks burning.

"Happy Birthday, Crash. And thank you for the ride. We should visit other places again." Crystal said, wrapping her arms around Crash's arm. The orange marsupial smiled at her and rests his head on hers, closing his eyes. If only he could speak...

 _And in your arms salvation's not so far away._  
 _We're getting closer, closer every day._

* * *

Far away from the islands, Aku Aku is floating in front of the very old grave with a sad expression on his wooden face. On the grave, there are handmade jewels around the stone, and broken arrows around. Aku Aku let out a sigh.

"Mai...I have missed you. If only you become a mask like me." He said. "You see, when Crash and Crunch fight over Crystal, they remind me of me and Uka Uka who did the same as you as children. When time passes between us, you chose me. You love light and goodness. We help our people. But, you were gone when Uka Uka causes chaos. I know it has been so many decades, but...I still think about you. You are not forgotten, my dear Mai." He shuts his golden eyes. He hears a sound behind him. He turned to see Coco standing there in silence. Her hands are folded in front of her.

"So, you come here to visit...your wife?" Coco asked, looking at the old grave. She went over to Aku Aku who floated over her shoulder. "...Why didn't you say anything? You never mention her." Aku Aku faces the grave again.

"It was too much pain, Coco. You and the others wouldn't understand. Not even...Crash." He said. "Mai is...everything to me." Coco looked up at him.

"I'll understand, Aku Aku. You know me." She said. "Can you tell me a little bit about her? What does she look like?"

"She is my leader's daughter. She has long black hair, brown eyes, and she has the most beautiful smile." Aku Aku said, thinking back of Mai's appearance. "We were great friends, and Uka Uka was in love with her. And...so was I. When we grow, Mai needs to be married. Her father sees that she is very close to me and my brother, so he wants us to compete over her."

"You mean you have to fight?" Coco asked.

"Yes. The law back then was different. So, me and Uka Uka fight for winning a hand of Mai. Unfortunately, I lost the fight. Before Uka Uka could ask for Mai's hand, she told her father that she wants me as her husband instead of my brother." Aku Aku said. "I was surprised that she chose me over my brother who won."

"Wow." Coco said. "So, what happened? How did Uka Uka react?" Aku Aku was silent for a moment. But he spoke.

"Uka Uka was...furious. He never spoke to me or anyone." He said. "When Mai and I are together, we help our people with goodness and light. We help the hungry, the sick, anyone who is in need. We were so happy together. But, Uka Uka unleashes the darkness and destroyed our home. And...he killed Mai and her father. I was heartbroken and furious. I use my mojo to stop him and lock him away forever. My home was gone, my friends, my brother, and my beloved Mai..." Coco sees the mask closing his eyes. He opened them again. "She is at peace now. I am sure she is watching. If she were alive, she would love you and your brothers. She could be a great mother figure to you all." He said, forming a small smile on his face. Coco smiled at him.

"I'm sure she will be." She said. "I'm so sorry about her, Aku Aku. But remember, she would want you to be happy. Saving the world and everything we have done so far."

"Of course." Aku Aku said. "Let us return to our home. Crash and Crystal might be back there waiting for us. Crash might want his cake." Coco giggled as she followed the mask down the dirt path to get back to the portal.  
After they are gone, Uka Uka appeared. He floats over to the grave.

"How pathetic." He growled. "After years, my brother stills mourns over a girl who is supposed to be mine. Mai chose the weak. I won the fight and I should be the new leader of the tribe!" His golden eyes glow in anger. "Mai, if you are listening from above, you made a mistake. You wouldn't be dead if you have me! I have the power, I have everything that you could desire! Then, you chose my brother!" He said. "Cortex and his minions fail me to destroy the bandicoots! One day, we will take over this world and it will be mine! Darkness will be forever! Aku Aku won't stop me! He will be weak like he was before! You will see! You will see!"

* * *

At the house, the bandicoots are having cake. They are sitting around the living room together, talking about good times, laughing together. Polar is sleeping next to Crash while he is devouring his piece of cake. Pura is sitting next to Coco who is petting her. Crunch is on the couch next to Crystal who is talking to him about the motorcycle ride. Aku Aku is with them with a smile on his face. It's good to see his family having a good time. Nothing could change that. A crash is heard from the kitchen, making everyone turn and see Fake Crash coming out of the kithchen with frosting all over his face. He let out a goofy chuckle. The bandicoots only laughed at him. Crash just smiled and rolled his eyes. He let his clone come inside to join the party for a while. Crystal turned to Crash.

"I have to say this again. Happy Birthday, Crash." She said. Crunch and Coco said the same thing. Aku Aku float over to Crash's side.

"Yes. Happy Birthday, Crash Bandicoot. Remember this day as long as you live." He said. Crash grinned at everybody in thanks. This has been a great day.

* * *

 ***The End***

* * *

 ***Author's Note: I know this one-shot is all over the place, but I think Fake Crash deserves to be part of this since he makes an appearance in Skylanders Imaginators, and I want to give Aku Aku a little backstory. And yes, this one-shot stills means to celebrate Crash's 20th Anniversary.***


End file.
